


Blackmail

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: A Norman Reedus oneshot where he meets a stranger, a very sexy stranger named Melissa and has his wicked way with her...





	Blackmail

BLACKMAIL

 

Melissa sat at the empty table, it had been over an hour since she was supposed to meet her date. Serves her right for getting on one of those internet dating sights. It was never a guarantee that he would show up but they had been talking for over six months and she finally felt safe enough, confident enough to even agree to it. That was the worst part of all of this, it had been his damn idea.

Now where did that leave her? Sitting in a fancy restaurant all alone, her second glass of wine she passed back and forth between her hands. It was a disaster. It would be the first and last time she would try internet dating ever again. Most of all it was embarrassing, sitting all dressed up at a fancy, reserve only restaurant all alone, being stood up.

Melissa signaled the waiter and he came over with a sympathetic smile on his face, "yes ma'am?"

"Can I just order a side of the Ravioli please?"

He nodded and wrote down her order, "sure thing ma'am, anything else?" he asked, looking towards the empty chair.

Melissa shook her head, "no, that will be it. Thank you."

He bowed at the waist and left her sitting alone once again. She grabbed her purse and opened it to find her phone. She pulled up his number in her contacts and tried to call him for the millionth time but got nothing but his voicemail. She waited for it to beep before she left her message.

"Hey Robert, its Melissa. Just wanted to call and thank you for standing me up tonight. Please don't ever call this number again. Thank you." she hung up the phone and put it back in her purse but she missed and it slipped onto the floor, "just great, its my night."

Before she could lean down and pick it up, someone else beat her to it. She watched as he slowly picked it up and Melissa let her eyes follow from his long legs, all the way up to his handsome face. Recognition set in and she gasped, not believing who it was, standing right next to her, with her phone in his hand.

He smiled and handed it back to her, "drop something?"

She nodded, "yeah, my jaw.." she realized what she said and blushed when he laughed, "uh, forget I said that. What I meant to say was yes, and thank you."

Norman gave her a wide eyed look, looking around to make sure no one had recognized him, "please don't say anything, they haven't noticed yet."

Melissa smiled, "I don't know, I'm sure they would love to get a few pictures with Daryl Dixon."

He scowled at her, "I'm so not in the mood for them, please?"

She nodded towards the empty seat, "maybe Ill stay quiet if you have dinner with me."

Norman laughed, "black mailing me into dinner?"

Melissa nodded and motioned to the empty chair, "might as well sit here, not like I'm waiting for a handsome man to show up."

Norman liked her, it wasn't everyday that he got black mailed into dinner by a beautiful woman but he decided that he liked it and took a seat at the empty chair across from her, "you seem a little bitter about that."

She laughed, "oh, I am. Bastard stood me up, I learned my lesson from dating on the internet."

"That's a bad way to date and he sounds like an asshole, standing up a beautiful woman like yourself."

Melissa blushed, trying to calm herself. It wasn't everyday that she got Norman Reedus to sit down and have dinner with her, she was too busy staring at his sexy lips and she wasn't even mad anymore, "well thank you, and yes he was an asshole. Wine?"

He shook his head and wiggled his glass at her, "got it covered. So what are you having?"

"Just ordered the Ravioli, wanna share with me?"

He nodded, "so, you know who I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Melissa. Its really nice to meet you, you are even more handsome in person."

Norman blushed, "thanks, you are beautiful. So you giving internet guy another chance?"

Melissa scuffed and sipped her wine, "oh, no. He got one chance and struck out. How about you, you here with anyone?"

"Nope, just looking for a little company. Wanna join me?"

Her jaw dropped open and he smirked at her, she knew what he meant and he knew she knew what he was suggesting, "you want me to accompany you?"

He nodded, "you are extremely sexy and I think we both need a night of fun."

She motioned to the waiter and he came back over, "yes ma'am?"

"Please cancel that order of food and bill me for the dinner, I suddenly have to be somewhere."

Norman chuckled darkly. The waiter looked at him with a knowing smile and he just nodded and stood up, helping Melissa out of her chair and offering her his arm, "my place is close."

She nodded and didn't want to break the news to him in a room full of over dresses people, but she would have to tell him, "great lets go."

 

The walk was a short one to his apartment and by the time he got the door open and she stepped in, he kicked the door closed and jumped her. Pressing his mouth against hers roughly until she opened her mouth for him. He pinned here against the wall, holding her hands above her head with one hand while the other trailed down her body, rubbing over the side of her breast before squeezing it, then moving down to her sides and her hips.

"You are so sexy in this dress Melissa, but I cant wait to get you out of it."

She moaned, and tilted her head to the side so he could kiss on her neck. He was pressed so close that she could feel how happy he was to be there, his cock long and hard, pressing against the thin material of her dress.

"Norman, I need to tell you something."

He didn't respond, just used his free hand to slide up her bare thigh, bringing her dress up with it so he could slip one of his hands between her legs, feeling how wet she was, "god you are wet for me, aren't you?"

She moaned and opened her legs a little wider for him, "so wet for you but I still need to tell you something."

He pulled back so he could grip the hem of the dress and pull it up and over her head, growling when he saw that she had no bra on and her panties were as black as her dress, "I knew you were going to be a good choice Melissa, fuck you are sexy."

The way he talked got her hotter than anything else she had ever felt. He had a way with words that melted her into a puddle of water, making her want to beg him for more and beg him to stop so she could tell him, "Norman please let me tell you."

He pulled back, face flushed and his eye a shade or two darker, "what is it babe?"

She blushed, "uh, I haven't done this before."

Norman laughed, "yeah, I normally don't take home strangers either."

He dropped down to his knees and she lost her train of thought for a moment but she grabbed his head before he could nuzzle her, "not that Norman, I mean I have never had sex before."

He jerked his head away and chuckled, "yeah, right."

This time she gripped his hair hard, "no really. I haven't"

Looking up into her eyes, he could see she was telling the truth and lust shot over him, "oh fuck you are a virgin aren't you?" she nodded and he just growled, "fuck I cant tell you how much that turns me on Melissa."

The first nuzzle of his face to her mound had her moaning and falling back against the wall, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, "please let me feel your mouth."

Her panties were pushed down her smooth legs and he lifted her right leg and draped it over his shoulder, smelling her right before he licked her from hole to clit. Hearing her moan and feeling her body shake was just about enough to make him come. He smiled and wiggled his tongue back and forth, hands on her hips he moved her up and down on his tongue.

She screamed and fisted his hair again, riding that amazing tongue of his. Her mind was a blur, all she could feel was his mouth and the ache between her legs got stronger the longer he did it. "Please, no more."

"Why not?"

Melissa pulled him up for a kiss, his hands gripped the back of her neck and her hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Pausing the kiss to rip it off him, the kiss resumed and she worked his belt off and the zipper down, pushing his jeans down to his ankles so he was able to kick the and his boots off, tossing them to the side.

She pulled back from his mouth, "because your mouth feels to damn good and I need to feel you inside me."

Norman leaned down and gripped her by the ass, hoisting her up onto his body so her legs wrapped around him, he walked further into the room and flopped down on the bed, so he was right between her spread legs. Feeling the slickness between her thighs on the head of his cock.

"You are going to be so fucking tight, shit I might come just from thinking about it."

She laughed and started to move, letting his cock slide through her folds until it nudged her clit and her body jumped, "don't think about doing it, just do it. Please do it."

He nodded and braced himself on his elbow, one hand between their bodies, "you sure, its gonna hurt. I'm not small and well you ain't never done this before."

Melissa nodded and kissed at his neck, right over his X tattoo, he growled and his hips bucked forwards, "do it, I want to feel you right now."

Norman nodded and kissed her, pushing in slowly he could hear the hitch in her voice as he pushed in deeper. Going as slow as possible but he knew it still hurt. She yelped but told him to keep going, he nodded and pushed in the rest of the way.

"Fuck girl, you are tight and so fucking wet."

She nodded and waited for him to start moving. Finally past the pain she gripped his shoulders and moved with him, tightening her legs around his waist, he pulled back and slammed into her. Causing both of the to slide up on the bed, "god it feels good."

He smiled at her, "fuck yes it does, never felt anything so tight before."

Melissa gripped those wide shoulders, looking down between them so she could see that impressive cock sliding in and out of her quickly. His breathing escalated along with hers, sweat dripped off his face and landed on her chest. He was fucking beautiful, the best thing she had ever seen and she felt that deep storm inside her, it was coming quick and she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"Fuck Norman, I feel it..so close.."

He growled, "me too Mel, come for me baby. Come on my cock."

She screamed and her body listened to him. Coming hard and fast, her nails digging into this back, her teeth sunk into the skin on his neck is what set him off. She could feel him pulling out quickly and coming all over her belly, "fucking shit!!!"

Melissa watched in awe at the beauty of him coming all over her. The way his body moved and he closed his eyes, jerking his cock until nothing else would come out. She smiled when he dropped to the bed beside her, "fuck that was amazing girl."

She laughed, "yes it was, happy it was you who took it. Don't think it gets any better than that."

Norman leaned over to kiss her, "wow I need a smoke."


End file.
